Not So Fairy Tale
by Da Qiao
Summary: Tails Kasshu hates being a part of her 'freak of a family'. Fed up, her parents send her to a boot camp. But what happens when she gets in trouble and brings danger to all? Can the kids of the Shuffle Alliance defeat a new enemy and deal with growing up?
1. Drowning In Despair

AN:Hello everybody! It's my first G Gundam fic, and I hope everybody likes it! ^.^ Usually, I do Yu-Gi-Oh fics, but I just love this series sooooo much I just had to write a fic! I know that there are quite a few of these, but it's modeled after I dream I had. So please read and review, flames are accepted, just please, don't go overboard.^_^' Here's my fic, enjoy and tell me if you'd like me to write more! Ja ne! ^.^

__

~Not So Fairy Tale: Chapter 1-Drowning is Despair~

The cold, unforgiving rain poured in the city of Shinjuku Japan. It seemed as if it would never end. Giant drops of the freezing water fell from the sky and soaked the lone figure out in the cold. That person was making progress through the rubble of the once prosperous city quickly for it seemed to be going somewhere of dire importance.

"Why......." the individual murmured.

A flash of lightning lit up the sky and the features of the traveler. So many emotions could be detected on the face. Confusion, anger, desperation, and most of all, fear.

"Why don't they believe me?!" the person yelled out.

Sobs racked the unfortunate soul's body as they slumped to the chilling ground, clutching their right arm with their left hand. Bruises and blood covered the young one's body, but the right arm was beyond just a bruise. It hung limply next to the right side of the body, covered in blood. Gashes were all over it and the cold rain just made it tingle with even more pain. 

"Why....why....why?" the youth questioned again.

No answers were to be found. Just the despair that consumed everything. Suddenly, a bright light shone on the weary being.

"What the?! No! They couldn't have found me! It's impossible!" stuttered the young one.

The bright spotlight blinded the shocked human. The source of the light was from a helicopter of the Shinjuku Police. Two men scowled as the looked upon their pray.

"Hold it right there you! You're under arrest from crimes against your own country you traitor! So give up or else!" the copilot of the helicopter ordered.

"Damn you! Are you brain-dead or something?! It wasn't my fault! I'm not under the influence of him anymore you idiot!" the 'traitor' yelled.

"We've had enough of you! I guess you wanna do it the hard way then. Open fire Private Jenson!" commanded the pilot.

"Yes sir!" Private Jenson replied.

The private pressed on the fire button and began his barrage on the suspect.

"Ah!" the persecuted individual screamed as they leaped out of the way.

The endangered 'traitor' ran into an underground tunnel that laid for years underneath the city of Shinjuku.

"Sir, we lost visual on the target." Jenson stated.

"Don't worry about it. There's no way we're gonna fail this mission, even if we have to kill that scoundrel." General Storm vowed.

Boy is it hard not to refer to someone without mentioning a name or sex! Good thing for thesauruses! I know that was kinda slow and short, but next chapter you'll actually see people you know and you'll find out the name of the mysterious 'traitor'! Ja ne!


	2. The Unmasking of Mysteries

AN:Wow! You guys like it! Yipee! ^.^ That cheers up the horrible day that I had! Well, here's Chapter 2 for ya! The 'traitor' is unmasked and you'll find out what the heck Chapter 1 has to do with Domon and the others! Enjoy! 

AN2:ARGH! My gosh! I was in such a rush to put this up I didn't read this over! Sorry for all the mistakes, this one is actually fixed. And I forgot to do disclaimers! Geez I'm outta it! Gomen for the poor grammar!

Disclaimer:I don't own G Gundam, but I do own my made up people! ^.^

__

~Not So Fairy Tale: Chapter 2-The Unmasking of Mysteries~

Domon looked out the window at the thunderstorm. His expression grew grim and he turned back to his unconscious wife. Her pale face showed sadness and pain. Domon lightly squeezed Rain's hand.

"Oh Rain....." he sighed.

"Domon?"

The former Neo Japan Gundam Fighter looked up to find the brave knight and former Gundam Fighter of Neo France, George de Sand peeking his head in through the door which was slightly ajar.

"Come in George." Domon offered.

George opened the door and pulled up a chair from a near by desk to sit in. He took a seat next to Domon, leaned forward, and let his arms rest on his knees while clasping his hands. George looked at Rain, then at Domon quite seriously.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired, worried about his friend.

"Yah, Rain's gonna be fine." Domon answered, avoiding George's stare.

"I'm glad to hear that everything is all right with Madame Rain, but when I asked my question, I was referring to you too Domon." 

"What? What do you mean George?"

"Domon, what's wrong with you?!!!" George yelled quickly standing up.

Domon glared at George. He knew what he was prodding about and he didn't want to go there. The French knight glared at Domon demanding an answer. Luckily, no answer was discovered as a young soldier rushed into the room and saluted.

"Mr. Kasshu, sir! We've found her!"

"Really?!" Domon hastily rushed over to the private. "Where is she?! Tell me!"

"Sir! They want me to bring you to the Main Room so you can be informed!"

"Right, coming George?"

"No thanks Domon. This is your personal matters and it'd be rude for me to intrude."

"Okay, but could you look after Rain and tell her what happened when she wakes up?"

"Of course."

"Thanks George." Domon smiled weakly and left with the soldier. 

Domon's mind drifted into deep thought while walking to the Main Room, and what seemed like no time at all, he was at his destination. The soldier opened the door and several blank screens could be seen.

"Mr. Kasshu, how are you?"

"Skip the pleasantries Karato, just tell me where she is!" 

James Karato Jr.(AN:I don't know Karato's first name, so I just made one up for his son. If anyone does know it, please let me know! ^_^') smiled at the comment and pressed a button. The blank screens suddenly lit up and show the ruins of Shinjuku Japan.

"What is this?" Domon stutters astounded.

"What we are now seeing is the current condition of Shinjuku Japan. We equipped one of the Generals of the Shinjuku Army, General Matovo, with a mini-camera. They just spotted her." explained Karato Jr.

Domon watched the screen anxiously waiting to see what will happen. Many scenes flashed up on the monitors. Soldiers were running everywhere trying to find her. 

"This way!" one screamed.

"Check over there!" yelled another.

"Don't stop until we find her!" ordered General Matovo.

"Sir! Enemy at 10 o' clock!" stated a soldier.

"After her! Don't let her get away!" General Matovo commanded.

Domon was horrified as he saw the images on the screen. About 20 men were chasing after her! The girl quickly whipped around to see how deep she was in, and gasped as her face lit up, horrified at how bad the situation was.

"Karato! Is this necessary?! Look at her! She's terrified!" Domon screamed.

"Sadly, it is Mister Kasshu. She is still being controlled, and we can't let her get to her Gundam." Karato sympathetically replied.

Domon growled in frustration and stared intensely at the screen.

*How can he be the King of Hearts?! He's so stupid and pathetic!* Karato thought.

(AN:when you see * around words, it means someone's thinking for now on kay?)

"We've got her now!"

"She's going down!" 

The war cries of the soldiers felt like a million daggers being thrusted into Domon's heart.

*Is she really under his control like Karato says that she is? She seems so scared. Why don't I help her dammit?! I don't know what to believe anymore! I wish Rain was here....*

Domon's thoughts got more and more worried and confused. Karato smirked at Domon's confused look.

*What an idiot! He so confused he probably doesn't know right from left! Which is fine anyways. I want him finding out the truth about these matters.*

Karato broke out of his world as a cliff and a trapped girl soon appeared on the screen.

*About time! Bumbling fools, she should've been captured a long time ago. That way, I'll finally get what I want from her.*

Karato quickly got rid of his smirk before Domon looked over his way.

"Karato, what will happen now?"

"She'll just be captured, that's all Mister Kasshu."

*What a dope! I could tell him that she would be treated to ice cream and given million gifts and he'd believe me! Domon the King of Hearts, puh!*

The screen showed a disturbing scene as many heavily armed soldiers surrounded the girl.

"No way out!"

"Trapped like the rat that you are traitor!"

A soldier spat at the girl's feet to add to the taunts of his fellow pals. The girl glared at him like she was gonna kill him. 

"You're under arrest for treason against your own country, Tails Kasshu!" General Matovo sneered.

Yes! It's true! It's a future kids fic! Please don't go running screaming 'Not another one!' ^_^' I know that everyone does these, but I really think that you'll like mine! It's gonna have angst, irony, surprises, humor, and a whole lotta killin'. Gundam Fight! Ready, GO! Plz R&R!


	3. Painful Memories

****

PLEASE READ! HAS IMPORTANT CHARACTER INFO!!!!!!!

AN:Hello everybody! Sorry for not updating lately. 9th grade is really a killer! Especially if you live in New York! Evil Math and Bio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ehem. Anyways. Here Chapter 3 of my future kids ficcie:Not So Fairy Tale! And here to tell you a little bit about the future kids here, is the only future kid that you know of:Tails Kasshu!::nothing happens::I said here's Tails Kasshu!::still nothing::TAILS KASSHU!!!!!!!!

Tails:What what?!

-_-' You mind getting out here and doing some info on you future kids?!

Tails:Blah blah blah. No one cares!

--' Just do it.

Tails:Oh fine. Hello one and all. My name is Tails Kasshu, daughter of Domon and Rain Kasshu. I pilot the Scyth Gundam and my ultimate move is the Reaper Shot. I have 2 brothers:Kyoji who is 16 and Schwartz who is 5. I'm 14 by the way and hero of this fic!!!! ^-^

Alex:But you're not the hero! You're just a co-star!!!!!!

Tails:-_-' Oh so what?! Well I guess you're the next person I'll introduce. Meet Alex Crocket. Son of Chibodee and Shirley Crocket. 14 years old, and pilot of the Lone Star Gundam, his ultimate move is the 5 Point Desolation. Alex also has 1 older sibling, Sirene who is 16 and 2 younger siblings, who happen to be twins. There's Ray whose a boy and Raynie whose a girl and both are 7.

Alex:That's it? That's all you're gonna say bout me?

Tails:Oh ya....also, Alex is a grade A idiot!

Alex:HEY!!!!!!

Raoul:Oh calm down Alex! You do act foolish sometimes.

Alex:Watch it Frenchie! I'm not an idiot or a fool! Must you be so harsh?!

Raoul:He does have a point Tails.

Tails:He meant you too disco freak!

Raoul:::frowns::Leave my pants alone! There is nothing wrong with these pant design! My father wore this design and they're perfectly fine!

Tails:Whatever. This is Raoul De Sand is you didn't already guess. Son of George and Marie Louise De Sand and 14 years old. He's the pilot of the Knight Gundam and whose ultimate move is the Double Sword Strike. He has one younger sister, Amelie, who is 9.

Vince:And Prince of France too.

Raoul:Quite!

Alex:Oh please!

Tails:That's Vince, aka the Giant!!!!!!!!!!

Vince:Do you ever grow up?::all snicker except for Tails::

Tails:Humph! Vince is the son of Argo and Natasha Gulskii. And boy is he one serious dude! He's more serious than his dad sometimes and he's only 15!!! Fortunately for him, Vince got his dad's strength and not his eyebrows!::all snicker at Vince now::

Vince:::scowls::Hn....

Tails:^-^ That's what you get for that comment earlier! Anyways, he only has one sibling:Veronica who is 23 and is following in the steps of her mother seeing as she joined the Russian Army. Vince pilots the Crusher Gundam whose ultimate move is the Fissure Crusher, a much stronger version of his father's Gaia Crusher.

Chitsumi:Don't forget about me!

Tails:Course not Chit! Meet the only person that I believe it or not, get along with:Chitsumi Sici! Daughter to Sai and Cecil Sici and successor of the fully revived Shaolin Temple. She's 14 years of age and is an only child! Lucky her. Anyways, she pilots the Succubus Gundam whose ultimate move is the Suicide Drive.

Raze:What about meeeeeeeeeeee?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(AN:pronouced Raise)

Tails:Not you again!

Raze:Tailsy!!!!!

Tails:Don't call me that for the umpteenth time!

Raze:::pouts::But you didn't introduce meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!

Chitsumi:Just do it so she shuts up!

Tails:Fine! This is Raze Andalusia, daughter of Carlos and Allenby Andalusia. She's 13 and thank ra that she's an only child because I could not stand another person like her!

Raze:Aw.....you know that you like me!

Tails:Not really! Anyways, she's really annoying and immature and I hate her guts!

Raze:You're such a kidder!::giggles::

Tails:See?! She just doesn't get it!

Vince:Oh lay off, she's just a carefree child.

Tails:::rolls eyes::And I'm the Queen of England! 

Raze:Tailsy! You forgot bout my Gundam!

Tails:::left eye twitching::Stop. Calling. Me. That! Grrr....Raze pilots the Eternal Noble Gundam whose ultimate move is the Heaven Ribbon. There, now I'm done with this gay job!*storms off*

Ain't she precious? Anyways, I hope that you read this to get the info, if you didn't, then hey, it's your loss because you'll be the one dazed and confused and saying WTF?! Where was this info?! And I'll just laugh and say 'Ha ha! You're screwed cuz you didn't read the Author's Note that I asked you to! Ha ha ha!' Did I mention that I'm sugar-high? So I'm a little insane here! ^-^ Anyways, I won't say that, but it is your own loss. Enjoy my story! And please, Read And Review!

Word Thingys:

"Gundam Fight"-talking

*Ready?!*-thinking

::GO!::-action, though it won't be used all of the time

Disclaimer:Alas! The ownership of G Gundam eludes me! Hark! I do own my OC's tho!

__

~Not So Fairy Tale: Chapter 3-The Good Ol' Days~

~Tails POV~  
I looked around me and saw nothing but soldiers. Make that pissed off, heavily armed soldiers! I knew there was no way I could take them all on....at least not in the shape I was! My right arm was screwed and I just felt really crappy. I took a look behind me and saw a lovely 100 foot cliff. Okay, maybe not 100 feet, but it sure looked that way! Then again, my vision was getting blurry, so the how hell would I know?! 

"Give it up!" one of the soldiers ordered.

"Make me!" I yelled back as I started to sway a little bit.

"Aw look! She's getting dizzy from the blood loss!"

"Baby want a blood transfusion?"

"Hope she falls off the cliff!" 

I listened to the soldiers taunts and got pretty pissed. But they were right, I was losing a lotta blood and I wasn't going to get any help from them. Then again, that last idea was pretty good. The only way that I have any chance of getting out of this is if I jump. Gosh that was a gay idea! Oh well, least I'll lived.....kinda! So I slowly started to step back and watched the soldier's faces go from laughing to shocked. I smirked at how easy it was to intimidate people.

"What's she doing?!"

"She's crazy!"

With each of the soldiers statements I just took another step back.

"I knew it! She's still under his control!" yelled General Matovo.

"You ignoramus! What part of I'm. Not. Under. His. Control. don't you understand!" I said stressing the words that I wanted him to understand.

"Get back here right now! That's an order!" General Matovo commanded.

"Sorry pal, but I ain't one of your soldiers." I coolly said as I turned around and looked down at the water below.

"I said get back her!" General Matovo screamed.

I turned my waist slightly so I could see the army and flipped them off.

"Catch ya on the flip side!" I taunted as I flicked my birdie toward them and jumped of the cliff.

Total weightlessness enveloped me as I plunged through the black night. I felt like I was flying until I hit the water. I made a note to myself to never jump off of a cliff ever again, EVER! The impact hurt like hell! And that really didn't mix well with any of my injuries. It felt like I hit a thousand knives when I made contact with that freezing water. I cried out in pain as I hit and unfortunately, my mouth was still open as I submerged underneath the water. Water filled my mouth and I started to choke a little. Just one of those days that you wish that you were a fish and took in water instead of air. I used my good arm and pulled myself to the surface. I sucked in as much air as I could when I reached the top. It felt so good to breath in the cool night air. But that didn't last long as some lovely bullets, curtesy of the Neo Japan Army, flew towards me. I quickly went under and tried to dodge the bullets. Though, it's pretty hard to dodge a ton of fast bullets when one of your arms are totally useless and you're stroke is pretty demented due to only pulling yourself with one arm. Wincing as a bullet hit me in my bad arm, I just keep focusing on my destination:Scyth Gundam. If I could just reach Scyth, then I knew everything would be okay. Soon the bullets stopped and I guessed that they lost sight of me. Good thing I was wearing black and it was a new moon tonight! I blended in perfectly with the murky water. I popped up the best I could without creating any waves and took in some more air. Grabbing my right arm, I looked at my new injury. And it didn't look pleasant. The sea water went into the wound and it stung like nuts! I had nothing to prevent the water from going in either. I sighed and figured I'd just have to do my best. The cliff and the silhouettes of the soldiers were still visible, so I decided that I should go out a little farther underwater. Finally I reached Lantao Island where my Gundam was. I crawled onto the shoreline and laid there for a while catching my breath. When I got some of my strength back, I got up. Looking around, I spotted a tunnel quite a ways away and walked over and went inside it. It seemed to be some old subway station which was perfect to travel in since the Neo Japan Army probably already dispatched their mobile suits to this area. They knew that I was going to go to my Gundam because they knew I had no where else to go. But it's not like I had any choice in whether or not I would go to Lantao Island. Getting my Gundam was a must! Or else Karato Jr. would get it. At the time I had no idea why the hell he wanted my Gundam in particular when there were probably a lot better Gundams out there, but it made no difference. Too bad I was high on sedation when I heard that he wanted it. Because of all the times the sedated me when I was held for interrogation, I blacked out many times even when I wasn't sedated and couldn't remember hardly anything either. Traveling along the tunnels, I found a broken pipe with some pure water coming out of it. Taking a quick pit stop, I cleaned my wounds and quenched my thirst. I didn't stay for long though, because I needed to get to Scyth before there were 100 stupid mobile suits surrounding it. Finally I reached the end and took a look around to try and determine where I was. Lantao Island used to be a once prosperous city, but it was demolished by me. Luckily, no one was around when I did annihilate it. So many people used to live there because they wanted to be at the exact spot where the best Gundam fight of all, the 13th Gundam Fight, occurred 2 years after that fight had happened. But soon they polluted the land and used all of it's resources and left it to rot. I remembered when my father came here soon after everyone evacuated the unsuitable island. I saw how sad and disgusted he looked as he explored the island. He mumbled some words that sounded like 'Master would be so disappointed if he saw this....' and I asked him about what he meant. Sighing, he turned to me and said not to worry about it. The funny thing is that I never knew what happened in the 13th Gundam Fight. Sure I heard a few stories about my dad fighting the other members of the Shuffle Alliance before the finals, but nothing about the last few final rounds. I always found that odd that my parents would never tell me about the only Gundam Fight that my father won because he retired right after and settled down with my mom. But everytime I asked my parents about it they would always change the subject or just say that it wasn't that important of a fight and start talking about another Gundam Fight that happened. Soon I just gave up seeing as I probably would never know. Realizing where I was, I started to travel to where my Gundam should be. When I got to the site, I couldn't find my Gundam anywhere! Panicking for a second, I thought that Karato had gotten to my Gundam before me. Suddenly I got a feeling that my Gundam was to the west of where I was. Moving as fast as I could to where I felt my Gundam was I wondered what had happened to make my Gundam move. The sound of a battle was up ahead and I gulped. I reached a small ridge that overlooked part of the old city and saw Scyth beating up some Nobusshis. I sighed a breath of relief as I saw that my Gundam was okay. Good thing Karato is such an idiot! He just sent a bunch of Nobusshis to capture my Gundam. Like such weak mobile suits could take down Scyth! Puh! 

"Hey Scyth! Over here!" I yelled to my Gundam and waved my good arm to signal it to come this way.

Scyth turned towards me and seemed to be happy that I was back. He took one last swipe at the remaining Nobusshi with his scyth, (AN:hence why the Gundams name is Scyth Gundam and if you're wonder why Tails refers to her Gundam as a he, it will be revealed in due time so be patient) put his scyth away in its designated spot, and headed towards where I was. I smiled as my Gundam flew towards me and held out his hand ground level to lift me up to the cockpit. I took the offer and got on holding onto his thumb so I wouldn't fall off. Though I completely trust my Gundam and I know that he'll never let anyone hurt me as long as he's around. Slowly he brought me up near the cockpit, opened the hatch to get in, and placed his hand next to it so I could would have no trouble getting in. 

"Thanks Scyth!" I said with much gratitude as I stepped on the lower part of the hatch and went inside.

The familiar mobile trace system surrounded me and I felt a little bit of relief being back in my Gundam. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise and over 200 Nobusshis appeared on a screen for me to see.

"Holy crap! Even though Nobusshis are relatively weak, I am no match for huge army of that magnitude at this time! Get ready Scyth! We're gonna bust outta here!" I yelled to my comrade.

He nodded his head in agreement and the mobile trace system booted up. I took a deep breath and knew that I was going to be in a lot of pain. As the system was coming down ready to suit me up I wished there was another way besides this. But fighting by manual with the aid of the cyber gloves that my mom designed to control a Gundam by movements through the gloves would surely lead to a failure seeing as my right arm couldn't be used. At least when I'm in my suit I have more control over my Gundam and can attack better. I reached up with my left hand as I always did when I was about to suit up. Holding my breath as the suit started to wrap me, I tried to focus on something other than the soon to be pain. Happy thoughts don't really work that well as I soon found out. Soon the suit made is below my neck and started to travel down my right arm as well as the rest of my body. As soon as it was just below my right shoulder pain shot through my body. Then tight suit then wrapped around my gun shot wound and I shrieked out in pain. Panicking, I quickly tried to pull my right arm through, but it only made it worse. Screaming all the way through the process of suiting up my right arm, I thought of aborting the process. But I would never make it out of here alive if I did. So struggling frantically as the tight material pressed down hard on my wounds, I finally pulled my right arm through. I grasped my right arm and noticed that I was shaking and breathing heavily as well. The process was a lot worse than I thought it would be. Finally the suiting up was complete and I pulled my feet up to detach myself from the rubber matter that made up my suit. I reached for my back and pulled out my scyth from its holding place and got in a fighting stance. Gripping my weapon even tighter, I activated an energy field around my blade so it would be easier to destroy the enemies.

"All right! Let's get this show on the road eh Scyth?" I asked my Gundam.

My Gundam's eyes glowed as if to say 'Let's do this!' which made me just smile even more. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without my Gundam............

~3rd Person POV~

Tails shifted uncomfortably on the small little bed. She sighed and took a quick drink of the water that was provided for her. The other person in the room finally spoke after a short period of silence.

"You don't have to go on any further if the memories of these past events are too painful," he gently said.

"No, it's best that I get it all out. I've kept all this locked up inside for too long and it feels kinda good to get it all out. Thanks for being such a good listener. I owe so much to you that giving you an explanation is the least that I can do," Tails replied quietly.

"You're welcome. I do owe your father for helping me back then," the man explained.

"My dad........" sighed Tails as a single tear fell down her saddened face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry by mentioning your family," apologized the man.

"No, it's alright," she said as she brushed away her tear. "I'm ready to continue now."

"Okay. If you're sure," the man agreed.

"Heh, the only thing that I'm not sure about is if you want to hear this story! It's incredibly long. I hope you don't mind?" Tails asked.

"Hn. Of course not," the man said as he smiled.

"Thanks. You are a good listener!" Tails complemented.

AN:So more of the mystery involving Tails and her crime of being a traitor is revealed! This fic will be in kinda an odd order, so if you have any question about the time of things, just ask away and I'll be glad to answer! I'm soooo happy that I finally finished this! I've been working on it for days, so bear with me if updates don't come quickly. I have a lot to do involving school but soon I'll have more time. So continue reading and reviewing please!

****

CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW:Tails continue to tell her story to this mysterious stranger while Karato Jr. frantically looks for her and her Gundam. What does he want with her Gundam anyways? Maybe his meeting with a dark stranger will reveal the answer....or will it just complicate things even more?!

Well, that's it for now! Sore de wa........Gundam Fight! Ready?! GO!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
